A Second Of NonExisting Passion
by MiraiGee-Chan
Summary: Humour, basic humour, that is if what my reviews so far have told me anything. What if Gohan had a dream? and Trunks was in it? But one day Mirai Trunks came back? whats this? Mirai Trunks had the same dream?!
1. Dude! You're freakin' me out!

A Second Of Non-Existing Passion

  


**********

Gohan's P.O.V.

**********

For a while now I've toyed with the thought of starting a relationship with Trunks. It could be interesting. He's a looker, that's for sure, a great fighter, and a reliable friend. Everything you could ever want in a boyfriend. I usually found myself fantasizing about him, his hot hands all over my body, a think fog of passion surrounding us. To take him or not to take him, that was the question. Another question popped up in my head along side it: Was he a virgin? With the looks he's got I seriously doubt it but being in the situation they were in (i.e. evil androids trying to take over the world) it was hard to find time to get laid. Let alone sleep. Or crap in the toilet. Or eat. Now that I think about it, there wasn't much time for anything except fighting. 

Still, I decided after a long debate of 15 seconds, I would make time for Trunks.

**********

Trunks P.O.V.

**********

Gohan was cool, man. He was hot, sexy, cute, strong, gentle, calm and just plain nice. I really did like him. But did I like him more than a friend? Yes, he decided, he did like him as more than a friend. He has everything anyone could want, nice smile, cool hair, generous, great butt, firm body, I mean who wouldn't like him. Trunks was sure they'd make the perfect couple. He imagined them walking on the sand, hand in hand, the wind ruffling their with the sunset a brilliant shade of pink. Yes, perfect. 

He decided, then there, he would make Gohan his.

**********

Both P.O.V.

**********

Trunks and Gohan ran at each other from opposite ends of a beautiful field filled with luscious flowers. Arms outstretched towards each other, they moved in slow motion, their hair flying around them. The sun shone brightly on the two boys, no men, as they ran, in slow motion, to their goals. Each other. A light haze hung in the air. 

'Nearly there.'

The thought flashed through both their heads at the same time. Why couldn't they move any faster? They were super Saiyans damn it! Does the word super mean nothing to this author… seconds later and they were still going in slow motion. Apparently not… Finally they made it to each other. Their arms flung around each other in happiest as they shared their first kiss. 

It was…

Some what disappointing. Neither boys knew what the problem was, but it just didn't feel right. Well, to say it was passionate would defiantly be an overstatement. A complement even. To the kiss it would be anyway. But why am I saying this? Kisses do NOT have personalities, let alone feelings. 

They both ripped away from each other simultaneously. 

"Well, THAT sucked," said Gohan disappointedly.

"Yep," Trunks whole-heartedly agreed.

With that both warriors walked off, never to speak of this moment again. 

*

"AHHHHHH!!!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as his shot up into a sitting position, panting heavily. It took him a while to finally realize it was all a horrible, horrible nightmare and it didn't really happen. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his boxer clung annoyingly to his thighs. He decided to take a shower. Relief washed over him as the water made its way down his naked body. Finishing his shower he went back to bed, a whole lot calmer then when he had woken. He could've danced in happiness. 

He wasn't gay!!!!

Oh, Happy Day!

**Ummm… The End? **

(A/N: Sorry about this fic. The idea just pooped into my head fifteen minutes ago. I'm very disappointed with myself. I know I can do better then this but hey! I was on a high, ok? Anyway, DON'T EXPECT A SEQUEL! Trust me, I don't want to go through the pain of writing something like this again.)

Later, Kris. 


	2. Oh! Give me a home! where the buffalo ro...

**A Second of Non-Existing Passion- Part Two**

Gohan heaved a sigh of relief as he walked into the classroom. He had almost been caught by Videl when coming to school, that girl would just not leave him alone, Saiyaman or no Saiyaman. Eraser waved at him as he made his way up to his seat. 

"Hi Gohan!" she chirped in her usual cheery voice, sounding suspiciously like Bulma's mother. 

"Hey," he replied in his own polite way, though his eyes were drooping in tiredness, he hadn't gotten much sleep after that weird dream about Trunks, which had woken him up in the morning. Two o'clock in the morning!

"Gohan?" Eraser asked concern etching across her features, the look looked unusual on her. "Are you feeling ok? You look…."

"Like shit." Sharpener added in helpfully. 

"Well, I was going to say it differently but… yeah." 

"Aw…. Don't worry guys." Gohan assured his friends. "I just didn't get much sleep last night." 

"And what, pray tell, were you doing last night that made you lose so much sleep?" A demanding voice said from behind him. 

"Hey Videl," he said without turning around. "Nothing, I just couldn't sleep. I was woken by a weird dream."

"So?" Eraser asked suddenly intrigued. "What happened in this dream of yours?" 

"Well," Gohan explained. "I was standing out in a field-" 

"Hello class!" the teacher greeted before Gohan could give an in-depth explanation on his two-centimeter deep dream. "Now, today we have a new student joining us! He's from…" she said looking down at the paper. "Not from around here….? Well! That's what it says on the piece of paper! Anyway, please give a warm welcome to Trunks Briefs!"  
"What?!" Gohan yelled, standing up. 

"Mister Son! Do you have a problem with Trunks coming to this school?" the teacher asked him angrily. 

"No but Trunks can't come to this school! He's barely nine years old!" 

"I think you're confusing me with somebody else, _Mister Son." A voice said from the door. There, in all his purple-haired Saiyan prince glory, stood Trunks Vegeta Briefs. But not just any Trunks Vegeta Briefs. __The Trunks Vegeta Briefs, of the, wait for it, wait for it, Mirai timeline! _

"Trunks?!" Gohan practically screamed, attracting all attention that wasn't already on him, to him. "What are you doing here? You never said you'd come back? Or is there going to be another bad dude person attacking the planet again or something?" 

"Yes, Gohan," Mirai Trunks said lamely. "A big fat ugly pink blubbery thing is going to come along and turn everyone on the planet into food before swallowing us all whole. We are all doomed." He finished sarcastically. 

"'A big fat ugly pink blubbery thing'? Are you sure you're not just making that all up?" 

"Gohan! Get a grip on reality!" Trunks said irritated beyond belief. "There's no big fat ugly pink blubbery thing! Ok? I'm on holiday! I got a break from cleaning up the planet like some stupid planetteer and decided to visit you guys! No evil alien, no fight to save the planet, just me and my holiday, ok?" 

"You came to school to go on a holiday?" Gohan asked in disbelief. 

"So sue me, I've never been to school before! Evil Androids cut into my education, ok?" Trunks stopped talking for a bit and looked his fellow Demi-Saiyan up and down, giving an appreciative look. "You're getting to look more like My Gohan every time I see you." 

"Uh… thanks?" 

"EXCUSE ME!" the teacher yelled at the top of its lungs. "I'd love to sit and listen to your pointless chatter all day but I have a class to teach!" 

Trunks and Gohan's sensitive Saiyan eyes were all but bleeding. But don't worry they were on the verge of it! 

"Now, Gohan!" she screeched, "Get back to you seat!" 

Gohan stood for a second look from the teacher to Mirai then back to the teacher and sighed defeatedly (which isn't a word but I like it (^_^)) and walked up the steps to his seat. 

"Ok," the teacher said suddenly calm. "Let's continue from the point where I was rudely _interrupted_." It glared at Gohan. "Now, everyone this is Trunks. He, like Gohan, got perfect scores on his entrance exam. I want you all to welcome Trunks to our school. Now, Trunks why don't you go sit over there she pointed to a seat on the opposite side of the room to where Gohan was. 

"But-" Gohan started to protest but was quickly shut up by a glare from the teacher.

Trunks made his way slowly to his seat, sending an apologetic glance up at his friend. 

After an eternity, the blessed bell rang for recess. Gohan jumped from his seat down to his friend and they started to go out the door but a voice cut them off. 

"Not so fast, mister." The teacher growled angrily. 

Gohan turned around and said, "Yes, miss?" only to find that the teacher wasn't making eye contact with him. Instead she was looking at the _other_ troublemaker in class; soon she started ripping the poor boy's ear off with words as Gohan flushed a bright red in embarrassment. Trunks blinked. Once, twice, and started laughing his head off at his friend. 

"Hey," Gohan said in his own defense. "It not my fault I'm used to being the one being yelled at!" 

"Whoa… ok Trunks breathe," Our favorite purple-haired demi-Saiyan said to himself. "Kami, Gohan," he laughed after calming down slightly. "You're a pisser you are." 

"Hmph!" 

"Gohan!" the said man turned around to see Videl walking up to him. 

"Hey Videl,"

"Just coming to eat with you, Sharpener and Eraser are going catch up. Something about a closet." She explained walking out the doors to the yard outside and sitting under a tree. "So, you gonna to pig out again?" 

"Yep!" Gohan chirped happily, pulling a capsule out of his pocket. 

5 minutes later.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Videl's hand made it to her mouth and she looked away from the Saiyan duo. 

"Hey guy what's going o- Oh my dead lord!" Erasa looked shocked as her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 

"Hey look! The new kid can eat as much as nerd-boy." Sharpener said amazed. 

Videl actually threw up at that last statement, but don't worry, Gohan future girlfriend will be ok (do you know whether I'm talking about Videl or Trunks?). 

After about ten glasses of water and a mint, Videl was ok, people! She's ok! Felling a lot better, she sighed with relief as she sat down next to Erasa, seeing that Gohan and Trunks had finished eating. "How can you guys eat that much anyway?" she questioned Gohan as he practically rubbed his belly. 

"Uhhh…. Genetics?" he offered in return. 

"Right," Trunks added. "We both have pigs of fathers." 

"Whatever," Videl said noting that she was obviously never going to get anything out of the two weird new people. "So…." She decided to change the topic. "Gohan are you going to tell us about this weird dream of yours or do I have to force it out of you?" 

"Sweat girl…" Trunks muttered in Gohan's ear. 

"Umm…. Right." Gohan said in return to both people talking to him. "The dream…. right…. So I was standing out in a field," Gohan didn't notice Trunks' eye opening wide in shock. "And standing at the other end was…." Gohan blushed bright red, and he looked at his knees since there was lack of windows to look out of outside. 

"Me?" Trunks asked fearfully. Gohan looked up shyly and nodded. Realization dawn on the brainy demi-Saiyan named Trunks and he open his gorgeous lips to talk. "I think we had the same dream, Gohan…. That is…if yours was as weird, demented and deranged as mine."

"I think it was, I mean I woke up in a cold sweat at that dream. It was freaky." Gohan then narrowed his eyes and glared at Trunks before saying: "Let's get one thing straight! I'm not gay!" 

"Good!" Trunks yelled in return. "Neither am I!" 

"Right," Gohan had calmed down a considerable amount. "Does anyone have any chips? I'm still hungry." 

Everyone groan at Gohan's stupidity, mind you, that was genetics too! 

10 minutes later. 

"So, Gohan are you going to tell us this dream or not?" Videl said angrily. "Now that you've finished stuffing your face with food!" 

"Well…. Ahh…." The blessed bell rang, he bolted. "Sorry got to get to class!" 

Together Gohan, Videl, Trunks, Sharpener and Erasa, had a great year, full of laughs and other good stuff… Trunks returned to the past at the end of that year and he went back to being a planetteer again, which he was not happy about. But Mirai Bulma liked having him back. Gohan grew up to be a teacher (after a big fat ugly pink blubbery thing attacked the city), he was married to Videl and has a beautiful daughter named Pan. Sharpener and Erasa eventually got married as well, they were happy and now have a son called something original like 'Pen' or something. 

Mind you, Videl never found out about the dream till she was twenty-nine years old and still bugging Gohan, her, now, husband, about it. For some reason that Gohan didn't know he ended up sleeping on the couch for a week. 

Just goes to show you, no matter how smart you are, or think you are, that the complications of women still have to be figured out by the lesser evolved half of the human/Saiyan species. I mean let's face it, no matter how hard they try, men just can't get anything right when it comes to women (unless it comes to sex). 

Saiyan's, whether they be full blooded, half, or quarter, are shellfish and permanently hungry, and there's nothing anyone can do about it!!! 

So Videl can piss off and stop complaining about men. When really all she has to do is complain about Saiyans, at least then she's being more pacific with her insults… 

Geeze….. Videl's! 


End file.
